Being Weasley
by Tisha Yoon
Summary: Being a Weasley can be taxing sometimes, especially if you're one of a zillion grandchildren, part Malfoy and your grandmother's been pushing you to get married. Features InDenial!Ginny, Mellow!Draco, Matchmaking!Molly and loads of tangled stories.
1. The Graduation

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's my new fic called Being Weasley. I know I'm supposed to be finishing OF AUROR MISSIONS AND LOVE, and GETTING GINNY WEASLEY, but this scene just won't leave me and I just had to write it. I don't really know what the plot is right now, so go ahead and read the next fic if you don't want mindless writing to bother you. But for those who will read this one, and review, I'll be very happy. Rest assured, I'm already thinking of what really is in this story, and what will be. For now, here's my first chapter. It's not hardcore D/G per se, it's more centred on their children. Oh well, have fun anyways.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh and Walter Blythe is from Anne of Green Gables.

In this chapter: Mum!Ginny, a matchmaking Molly, and hey, isn't that Tanya Nott?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Graduation or Anthony Zabini's dilemma.

Ginny Malfoy could not believe that this day has already come. She had known it would, and at some point even looked forward to it. But then again, no amount of knowledge can prepare a mother like her to not feel the mixture of shock, sadness, denial and pride while seeing her last child graduate.

The last of her six children, Sofia Malfoy, is now graduating from Hogwarts. There was no better way to remind her how she no longer have babies and instead have six grown children, with each a mind of their own. Or how eventually, Sofia would move out of the Manor and into a flat near her college campus. Or, Merlin forbid, how old Ginny was.

The thought of going back to the now near-empty Manor depressed her more, and she sniffled again. Draco, who had been holding her hand at the start of the ceremony, squeezed it.

"There now, love," he whispered. "No need to cry."

"My baby," she whined softly, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief and sniffed. "My little baby is graduating."

"Oh, Mum," Rigel, who sat behind her, said. "Sofie's not a little baby anymore. And I don't think she'll appreciate it when she hears you calling her like that."

"Oh, shut up there, Rigel," she waved her hand dismissively. "My little Sofia is graduating and I _will_ cry if I want to."

Sebastian, her oldest child, chuckled beside her. "You know, Rigel, I seem to recall Mum calling you her little baby too. 'Twas back when you graduated two years ago."

Rigel shuddered. "No, please. I don't want to be reminded of that. She rushed up to me and cut my breath with the tightest bear hug that can probably rival Grandmum's."

"Oh shush, you two!" Ariadne admonished her brothers, giving Sebastian a nudge on the ribs. "Mum called us that whenever each one of us did something that reminded her how grown-up we really are."

"Your sister is right," Draco cast a quelling gaze at his two sons. "You both shut up, or leave the Hall right now. Gryffindor's about to be announced and your sister should be called anytime soon."

The two brothers shared a teasing look before settling down again to watch the graduation.

A minute later, a scuffle was heard from behind them and Rigel found himself being pushed over by two familiar hands.

"There now, move over will you?" Elise said, plopping down the seat reserved for them. Her twin, Liam, settled beside her and raised a hand.

"Hello, family," he greeted.

"You're late!" Ginny hissed, glaring at them from her seat.

"Little Sofie's not yet called, so technically, we're not late Mum," Elise smiled widely at her mother, which turned to a frown when she saw her mother's teary eyes. "Oh, Mum. Enough with the water works. You've seen four graduations before this. You'd think you would have been used to it by now."

Ginny cast her a dark gaze before turning back to the stage.

"Where were you two?" Rigel whispered.

"Don't ask me," Elise flipped her curly blonde hair from her shoulders. "Ask Liam. He's the one I have to find and drag out to bed. Not to mention it wasn't his bed I dragged him out of."

Their nineteen-year-old brother's brown eyes went large and a grin formed on his lips. "You were at Natalia's? You guys were shagging, weren't you?"

"Oh they were shagging alright, but Natalia doesn't have anything to do with it," Elise answered for her twin.

"What!" Rigel exclaimed, his voice getting excited. "You slept with another girl?"

"Shh!" Liam admonished. "Be quiet."

"I heard that," came Ginny's venomous voice. She was staring right ahead, not looking at her three talkative children. "And we are going to talk about that later, Liam."

Their father turned his head around and smirked at Liam. Liam swallowed.

"Now, the three of you be quiet or I shall be forced to do something about it."

"Yes, Mum," came the answers.

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia," Headmistress McGonagall announced, breaking the silence of the Malfoy family. "Prefect. First in her house, and third in her year."

Ginny sobbed harder, and Draco was smiling broadly at his youngest child. Sofia's brothers and sisters were clapping, and Liam even catcalled. The Potters, George and Percy's families, who were also in attendance to watch the graduation of their own children, cheered as well.

"Hey, isn't that Tanya Nott?" said Elise as McGonagall went on to call another student.

"Where?" Liam asked.

"There. Two rows in front of us," Elise pointed out. "That's her, alright. I saw her look at our lot when we cheered for Sofie."

Ginny felt Sebastian stiffen beside her, and she snuck a glance at his face.

Sebastian's eyes had hardened and it was eerily so similar to Draco's whenever he's angry. His lips formed in a thin line and his jaw was set. One look at his lap and she saw his hands balled into fists, knuckles turning white.

She turned to Elise and gave her a look. The twenty-two-year-old covered her mouth and had the grace to look sheepish. Then Ginny turned to Draco and he met her gaze. He offered her a smile and patted their joined hands.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her ear and she nodded.

When the ceremony ended, Sofia skipped over to where they were and proudly showed her diploma.

"Oh, baby!" Ginny rushed towards her and envelope her in a hug.

"Hey there, Mum," Sofia patted her mother's shoulder awkwardly. "Nice to see you too."

Ginny released her but still held her on arm's length. "Oh, honey. I am so proud of you!"

Sofia grinned at her. "I know you are, Mum." She gave her mother a peck on the cheek and then turned to her father. "Hey, Dad."

"Hello there, Squirt," he greeted her, opening his arms in greeting. Sofia stepped into them and they hugged. "Managed to graduate in one piece, I see."

"Of course, Dad!" Sofia laughed.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," Draco said, his face crinkling into a smile. He patted her hair and then stepped back to let his other children greet their sister.

"Hey, children!" Sofia waved a hand in greeting and Ariadne was quick to hug her.

"We are so proud of you, Sofie!" Ariadne exclaimed. "Third in your class! Wow!"

"And that's probably because you don't have Uncle Percy breathing down your neck like Pamela does," Rigel said, before hugging her. "Or Aunt Hermione as Lily does."

"Oh, you know how intelligent those two are," Sofia smiled. "They deserved their awards for all the times they stayed up so late to study. Although I am a bit concerned over Lily, since Pamela had beaten her to first place in Ravenclaw."

"Hey enough about those nedry 'Claws, let me give a hug to my sister," Liam interjected. He smiled down at Sofia and ruffled her curly red hair before stooping down to hug her. "Little Fifi's all grown up now, I see."

"Liam!" Sofia swatted her brother's arm. "I told you not to call me that!"

"What? Fifi? But that's my special nickname for you."

He received another swat before Elise pushed him away to hug her sister. "So Sofia, have a boyfriend yet?"

Sofia blushed.

"Aw, look Liam, our little baby's blushing," Elise teased.

"Cut it out, Elise. Sofie's too young to have a boyfriend," came Sebastian's voice. He appeared beside Sofia and hugged her as well. "Congratulations, Cassiopeia."

"Sebastian!" she happily put her arms around her oldest brother. "I didn't know you were here! I thought you were still on that business trip in Italy."

"Oh, you know. Since my boss isn't exactly there to boss me around, I snuck out of Italy and came to see your graduation. Bad news is my boss happened to be attending too," Sebastian smiled to his dad. "I haven't been fired yet so, I take it he doesn't have a problem with me being here instead of Italy."

"Well, whatever Dad thinks about you skiving off your important meetings, I for one, am glad that you are here," Sofia grinned. Then she remembered something, but seeing her brother's smiling face, she decided not to say anything for now.

"Hello all."

They turned to see George Weasley and his wife Angelina beside him. Trailing behind was their sons Taylor and Tyler.

"Hey George," Ginny hugged her brother and did the same to Angelina. "Where's Gracie?"

"Off to get her sacrificial lamb," Tyler said as his twin Taylor sniggered.

"Lamb?"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Grace's got a boyfriend and these three reckon they'll scare the hell out of the poor boy. Bloody macho men."

Draco smirked. "Really now? Might as well have me and my boys join in the fun too. After all, Grace is a relative."

"Oh Draco, you wouldn't!" Ginny admonished. "The poor boy's going to run to the other direction once he gets a look at you lot."

"Well, that's the idea, sis," George grinned at her. "Ain't no boy's ever gonna touch my dear princess."

Angelina rolled her eyes again and swatted her husband in the back of his head. "Oh stop. Your daughter's all grown up now. She knows what's good for her."

"Oh good, reinforcements!" Liam exclaimed and they all turned to see Percy and Harry with their families approaching their group.

"Hello everyone," Percy greeted, eyes shining with pride. "What're you all discussing about?"

"You're just in time, Uncle Percy," Taylor answered. "We're about to meet Grace's boyfriend and we could use all the boys for reinforcements."

"Grace's boyfriend? Walter Blythe?" Pamela piped up.

"You know him, sweetie?" Penelope, Percy's wife asked.

"Sure, he's in Ravenclaw. He's a Prefect," Pamela answered. "Really nice guy. Quiet and very poetic."

"Ugh, I dislike him even more," George commented.

"I know the Blythes," Hermione Potter said. "Don't they own that library near Gringotts?"

"Yes, Mum," Lily answered. "His family's a bit big too. Seven children in all. Plus, we've met Mrs. Blythe when we went to Hogsmeade once, and she's really nice."

"Hush! Gracie's coming!" said Philip, Percy's son. "Oh Merlin, he looks like a nancy!"

Angelina and Penelope sighed while Ginny and Hermione shared a look.

* * *

The Burrow was bustling with people that night, what with three graduates in the family, the Potters included. People were in and out of the house, and it was loud. Children were playing in the garden, food was served and eaten, the drinks were overflowing, and everyone was generally having a great time.

There were not too many children running around now, as it did years earlier. The youngest grandchildren were aged ten, namely Charlie's daughter Holly, and Ron's son Garret. The numbers nearly broke Molly's heart and she wasted no time dropping subtle hints at the eldest grandchildren.

This was currently the topic for discussion of the young adults of the party, as they assembled on a large table underneath the well-loved tree house Grandpa Arthur had built for his children.

"And you know what's funny?" dark-haired Anthony Zabini was saying. "Grandma Molly isn't exactly my grandmother, but she's set on me marrying a 'nice, fine witch' before I turn 23 next year."

"Aw, Anthony," Elise Malfoy said. "You know how Grandmum is. She's appointed herself as our dads' mother the second they came to the Burrow for protection. That's why you better not let her hear you say how she isn't your real grandmother, or she'll probably throw some things at you until you say so."

The group laughed softly as they all had been subjected to Molly's temper and knew full well not to cross their matriarch.

"You're right, Elise," Anthony said after the laughter faded. "Still, I hope she'll just stop sending me owls and owls of blind dates every day. I can't believe she's setting me up with all these girls!"

"Well, if you'd just take up with a girl already, then I'm sure she'll stop setting you up," Victoire Weasley, Bill's eldest child, said.

"Well, not all of us are lucky enough to have a Teddy of our own, Vicky," Sebastian chuckled. "If you two would just marry already, the rest of us will be saved from her pushing for at least a few years."

The rest chuckled at this, and Victoire rolled her eyes. "Well, you'd have to tell Teddy that. He's the one who's always out of the country, and not me."

"Well, what can you expect, Vicky? The guy's a charmbreaker. He's supposed to be in and out of the country," Felicia, Fred's eldest child, said. "You should know that since your Dad used to be one."

Victoire shrugged. "Well, there is that. But really, I'm getting so impatient. I saw the ring already, you know."

A gasp went around the girls and the boys all quirked their eyebrows.

"Really?" Francesca, Victoire's sister, squeaked. "Oh, Vicky! That's wonderful!"

"Where'd you see it?" Ariadne asked.

"Well, I was at his house one night," Victoire related.

"Already living in sin, aren't you?" Liam wiggled his eyebrows at his cousin suggestively.

"No more than you are, prick," Victoire shot back at him good-naturedly. "I was just checking his owls for him. I got myself a drink, but I had an accident with it and my shirt got wet. I needed to change, so I went to his closet to borrow a shirt, and there it was, hidden on his socks drawer."

"What does it look like?" Olivia, Charlie's eldest, asked.

"Oh, you know," Victoire answered with a wave of the hand. "Silver, with a two small diamonds flanking a bigger one. It looks expensive enough, but not at all like what Uncle Draco gave to Aunt Ginny for their engagement."

"I thought they didn't have an engagement? I thought they just married on the spot at the Great Hall?" James Potter asked confusedly.

"Yes, but Grandmum insisted that Dad buy Mum an engagement ring during one of their fights," Sebastian answered, taking a sip of his wine. "Mum told me Dad did all the works then: dinner, a violinist, a moonlight walk, and then he knelt and gave her the ring. Rather weird since they were already married, but it obviously worked."

"Well, I personally think that it was romantic," Madeline, Ron's only daughter, said. "Their love story is so dreamy, what with being wedded only minutes before the war started."

"Ironically, I heard your Dad almost had apoplexy that night," Liam said to his cousin. "What with my Mum getting married before they went to war and seeing Dad shove his tongue on Mum's throat the same night."

"Really, Liam," Olivia rolled her blue eyes at her blonde cousin. "You'd think that with all the kissing you've been doing around, you'll know exactly the term for it. It's called French kissing, idiot."

"Oh, you girls," Liam smirked. "You always have a name for things, when it just confuses us males even more."

The topic then went from how males and females were different to lots of other varied things. They stopped however when Rigel sauntered over, looking sceptical at his oldest brother Sebastian. The thirteen cousins, who were all aged twenty and above looked at the newcomer.

"Hey Rigel," the cousins greeted the red-haired Malfoy.

"Hey everyone," he slightly raised his drink at his older cousins and siblings. One would think that being nineteen, Rigel would be part of this group. After all, no one really issued a note that no one under the age of twenty was to join them in conversations. But Rigel had always been closer to his cousin Yohann, Ron's only son. The two of them were inseparable, and often had their own world apart from their contemporaries.

"Where's Yohann?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, he'll be here soon. He's with guests actually," Rigel answered. "They just arrived a few minutes ago. Apparently, Sofie and the others have invited them for the party. Grandmum is totally delighted."

"Oh? Who is it?" Eloise asked.

"I bet it's someone she can pair one of us with," Tyler answered. "The single ones of us, that is. I don't fancy losing a limb, once Tiffany finds out."

"Well, you could say it like that," Rigel said slowly. "Although, I think this one is already spoken for."

"Really?" Francesca asked. "Well, _who_ is it?"

"Err… Tanya. Tanya Nott."

* * *

A/N: So anyway, regarding OAMAL, I lost my file for the next chapter. I have tried so hard to remember what I wrote, it wasn't the same. I'm on hiatus from that one. As for GGW, I've written the next one actually, but I'm a bit hesitant to post it since I fear it still lacks something. I'm nearing the end of that story by the way, so I want it to be at least a worthwhile read.

Thank you for reading this one, then. =) Oh, and if you're a bit confused about the Weasley children, I'd gladly give a list. Just tell me.


	2. The Malfoys

Chapter 2 – The Malfoys or Ginny Weasley, Stalker Extraordinaire

The moment Ginny Weasley felt Draco Malfoy's arms around her during that time she fell from her broom in her sixth-year, she knew it will be a big problem. Her heart was thumping, which she liked to think was just adrenaline rush-after all, she had just fallen from a broom. She felt warm inside his arms, a thing she blamed on the Quidditch robes they were wearing. But she couldn't give any excuse for the tingling sensation she felt on her tummy and at the tip of her spine. Plus, the way he'd held on to her even after they've hit a casted cushion had her head spinning out of control.

His breath was warm and she felt it when he called out to her, saying her name in a breathless manner that made her want to moan. Of course it was really her surname he used, and she wasn't even sure that he knew her first name, so the moan was probably uncalled for. He might as well been calling out for her brothers, or Merlin forbid, her mother. Needless to say it was wise of her to shut her mouth tightly closed and just stare at him.

Weeks later, she was still relieving that moment. She had taken to almost-stalking him too—making sure that she's there when his classes let out whenever schedule permits her to be there.

Yep. Big, big problem indeed.

Pansy Parkinson thought the whole thing funny: the only daughter of the legendary Weasley family acting like a lovesick fool over a Malfoy. That in itself was already a laughable matter—never mind that that said girl was the one who casted a Bat-Bogey on said boy. But she recognized an ally when she saw one. Never let it be said that Pansy Parkinson, second daughter of the elite Parkinson family, was one to pass up an opportunity to be on the good graces of someone she can use later.

So she had cornered her one evening when both of them were on patrol ang gave her the ultimatum that would change their lives.

"I'll help you with Draco," Pansy had said, with one eyebrow quirked up and arms crossed in front of her.

"And what do you get in return?" Ginny asked, staring at her in the same fashion.

"You let us hide in the Burrow this Christmas."

The condition was made with such calm that Ginny thought she had misheard. But Pansy looked serious enough, and Ginny wondered for a moment if the Slytherin's cap was a little tight.

Help her? Yeah right. Pansy's offer was hilarious. But she was desperate. Draco proved to be a hard target. The first time he saw her outside the Potions room, he'd spared her the tiniest glance and went on his way. The times after that was no better. On the other hand, what? She'd go home to the Burrow for Holidays and hide two Death Eater children inside it? Surely this merits some clarity.

"By 'us' you mean you and Draco, am I right?" Ginny had asked.

"No," Pansy answered. "Draco, Millicent, Blaise, Theo, and I."

"What!" Ginny's eyes narrowed. "How do I know you're not on mission to rat out on us to your little rebel group once I open the Burrow's doors to you? Aren't your lot junior Death Eaters?"

Pansy had smirked at her, and Ginny had thought all Slytherins must have private lessons on smirking and raising their eyebrows. The brunette then rolled the sleeves of her robes and uniform and thrust it under Ginny's nose for inspection.

"As you can see, I neither have the mark nor the desire to have that tattooed on my perfect skin. I'm too vain for that," Pansy told her.

"I'll think about it," Ginny had answered after a long silent minute of debating with herself. Pansy had let her go, satisfied that she'll make up her mind in Pansy's favor.

Change her mind she did, and Ginny came home that Holiday with five Slytherins in tow. Eyes bulged and wands were raised but Ginny stood her ground. It was, after all, her love life on the line. Veritaserum was used, and Snape was contacted, and with Dumbledore's words to assure the order, Molly Weasley had taken the five runaways under her wings.

The five of them proved to be very useful indeed, once they've decided to be sociable again. Blaise and Draco, who were more familiar with Voldemorts' army, had immediately immersed themselves in the Order. Theo learned curse breaking from Bill. Millicent and Hermione struck an odd friendship, working on healing potions under the invisible guidance of Snape who couldn't be there often due to his spy obligations. Pansy however, became closer to one Molly Weasley, who introduced her to cooking. Not one of them had gone to their palatial homes that summer, after their graduation, and instead went to the Burrow for freshly cooked meals and a light atmosphere.

Of course their families had been furious, and it was unsurprising that they'll retaliate soon. Pansy and Theo had been nearly kidnapped, Blaise and Millicent received cursed letters, and Draco's father had him followed. The five considered going back but Molly, Snape, Ginny, and interestingly, Ron, was quick to disagree. Molly had absolutely put her foot down on the subject, threatening to tie the five of them on chairs if it meant that they stay put. Snape was more practical, listing down the numerous punishments they'd received once they come back to the other side. Ginny, who was happily shagging Malfoy in secret had selfish reasons on the other hand, and of course she did not want to stop the priviledge of having someone creep up to her bed and shag her senseless. As for Ron, well, nobody really knew why he stopped them. He had gone all red and flustered and said something about how they should be sure that everything wasn't an act to get information from the five fugitives. Nobody knew the real reason until one day, when Bill happened on Ron and Pansy kissing at the back of the great tree that housed their beloved tree house. Again, never let it be said that Pansy Parkinson doesn't know how to use people to get what she wants.

On the day the war happened, a few days after Ginny's seventh-year term started, the Order was inside the Great Hall at Hogwarts, waiting for the ranks of Death Eaters to storm the castle. Aurors flanked the entrance, led by Shacklebolt and Moody. Dumbledore was on his usual place at the professors' table, taking in silently the frightened but determined looks on the Order's faces. All of them had been his students, with the exception of Fleur Delacour, who had stubbornly refused to stay at home even though she was two months pregnant.

There was a distinct melancholic silence as they waited, only to be disrupted by the Malfoy boy asking the Weasley girl to marry him. It was followed by mouths hanging open, Weasley men recovering first from the shock, and advancing at the obviously delusional Malfoy. But Ginevra proved to be more out of her mind as she said "Yes! Of course you prat!" followed by a rather enthusiastic snog. Sighing and shaking his head, the wizened Headmaster descended towards the insane couple, getting there before her brothers and father did. After casting a barrier, which had left the Weasley men looking rather comical because they were hammering down an invisible wall with identically red faces, Dumbledore asked Ginny and Draco if they were serious. Both nodded, and with a smile from Molly, and a roll of the eyes from Snape, the two were married.

That was how Ginny Weasley had become Ginny Malfoy.

* * *

Having six children was not Ginny's dream. Oh, she had wanted a family alright, with two or three children running around their white picket fenced-house. She'd thought she'd marry Harry, but at the end of her second year, it had become apparent to her that Harry had eyes only for one Hermione Granger. She'd stopped after that, focusing on enjoying Hogwarts with friends and her brothers. She did well with her classes, excelling in Charms and Transfiguration. Quidditch was always exciting and once she'd made it to the team as Chaser, her life had been perfect. Michael and Dean were more of experiments, rather than romantic interests, and she'd broken off with them after two months each. She wasn't really that interested in having a relationship with anyone.

But then that stupid Bludger from Goyle had hit her with amazing power that she'd fallen off her broom, only to be saved by Draco Malfoy. She fell in love with him after that and they had married.

Of course, married life wasn't easy for both of them. They were, after all, just teenagers. Draco never regretted his decision to marry Ginny, but even he was wont to agree that they could have waited. It was just that he had wasn't so sure they'd survive the war, and he love his red-headed vixen so much that he wanted to be married to her before he died. When they did survive, they were too busy rebuilding their lives and helping others to do the same to worry too much about their marriage. They acted as they had acted before, shagging in private and being typical boyfriend-girlfriend in public. Once life settled down for the most part of Wizarding England though, the strain was felt between them.

There was school, for one. Ginny was a seventh year and seventh year meant N.E.W.T.s. Draco, for his part, was busy rebuilding his family's business with the help of Snape and Percy. Though the husband and wife met during weekends at the Manor where they were living, the considerable amount of stress on both parts constantly led them to argue. Their first Christmas together was spent at the Burrow, with them barely making it without clawing each other's eyes out. Ginny found it rather comforting to go back to Hogwarts after the Yule vacation, and Draco found himself at the Burrow two days after she left, talking to her Mum and asking for advice.

Then, on the first weekend since she'd been back to Hogwarts, she came home to the Manor, where Draco was waiting for her to take her to an island. There, they dined, and he knelt before her, asking her hand in marriage.

The New Year couldn't have been better for them.

Ginny's best subjects at school, Charms and Transfiguration, proved to be beneficial for her chosen career. She'd always been fascinated with fashion and to be a fashion designer used to be one of her dreams. Draco had encouraged her to pursue her dream and gave her the money to start it with. Her years as a Weasley had kicked in and she, of course, refused the monetary help. It led to an argument and it took a talk with Pansy and Blaise to realise that she was acting unnecessarily.

"You're married, witch," Blaise rolled had rolled his eyes at her when they met at Pansy's bakeshop. "You share what's his. Besides, how would you feel if Draco refused your help when you both know it's ridiculous to do so?" He paused to take a bite at a cinnamon roll that he was served. "Merlin Pans, this is great! Although, this tastes really familiar."

Pansy smirked at her friend. "Molly's recipe," she said simply. Then she turned to the red head who was staring glumly at her chocolate cake, murdering it, rather than eating. "Is my chocolate cake that bad?"

"Huh?" Ginny looked up at her. "Oh, no. Sorry about that. I was just thinking about what Blaise said."

"And what have you thought of it?" Pansy asked, taking her fork from her friend and slicing a piece of the cake to eat.

"That he's right," Ginny relunctantly admitted.

"Of course," Blaise inclined his head to her direction.

Pansy had rolled her violet eyes at Blaise and turned to Ginny. "How does that taste in your mouth?"

"Bitter," she chuckled and then she took a deep breath. "I should go do damage control I guess," she said, standing up. "Thanks, Slyths."

And so, a month after that, Glamour by Ginny Malfoy opened its glass doors to the public, offering one-of-a-kind designs and cheerful service. Another month passed by and Ginny and Draco renewed their vows. Another month still, on the day of their first year anniversary, the couple announced that they were expecting.

* * *

Sebastian Arthur Malfoy was born during a rainy June afternoon, with only Hermione Granger, soon-to-be Potter, Draco Malfoy, an unconscious Harry, and Alfie the house elf in attendance.

Molly Weasley was in Romania, meeting Charlie's fiancee for the first time. Hermione, a Healer intern, had rushed over the Manor as soon as a distraught Malfoy had appeared at the fireplace of the pad she shared with Harry.

She'd done her best, despite having to relunctantly order a house elf around. She'd done her best, despite listening to Ginny's litany of expletives that would have made the former ladies of the Manor come back to life. Hermione had seen this scene before, when she had interned at St. Mungo's. It was only normal for women in labor to curse their husbands while they were giving birth. Ginny however, seemed to raise the bar. She was not only yelling at Draco, blaming him for the pain she was going through, but she had also taken to hitting and scratching the poor guy. Hermione had been forced to yell at Alfie to get Harry to the Manor. He should be able to distract Ginny somehow.

Harry proved to be of little help. He had no sooner set foot inside the Master's bedroom, when he saw what he was brought in for, and fainted.

And so, with an unconscious Harry Potter on the floor, a weary and drained Hermione who would later be named his godmother, a scarred-for-life Draco, an elf who, in the back of his little brain thought that it was lucky he was an elf rather than a human, and a hoarse Ginny, Sebastian Malfoy was born.

Sebastian was the exact copy of Draco, with silver hair and grey eyes. He grew to be lean, and tall, with long arms and legs, just like his father. He shared his love for Potions and at an early age, he had developed an interest for their family business. But for all the similarities that he and Draco had, Sebastian's personality proved to be more of Arthur Weasley's than Draco Malfoy's.

He was slow to anger, for one, and very level-headed. He wasn't like Draco, who was outgoing but moody. Nor was he like Ginny, impulsive and outright. He was like Arthur, silently wise and mostly pleasant. He was smart, and made decisions for the better of the majority. So unlike his father whose Slytherin and Malfoy tendencies dictate that he decide for his own personal benefit. And he was certainly the opposite of his mother whose idea of deciding was to go for the one with the most action, acting first without thinking.

Sebastian was sorted into Slytherin, though, much to the happiness of Draco. He was a Chaser like his mother. And he had become Head Boy during his seventh year. After his graduation, he went to Cambridge, where they had an annex for magical people. He studied for two years, getting a degree in business, and after that, on the morning of his twentieth birthday, his dad officially named him Senior Manager. Two years after that, he was promoted to General Manager of Malfoy Enterprises. Rather a perfect son, in his parents' opinion.

However, Sebastian did not believe in love. Or rather, he did believe, but he was convinced it wasn't for himself.

* * *

After Sebastian, Ginny had the twins. Born fourteen months after Sebastian were Elisandra and William.

Elisandra Ginevra Malfoy was named after Ginny's favorite model, Elisandra Ambrosio. William Draco Malfoy was named after Bill.

Elise and Liam weren't like the Weasley twins, who were pleasantly devious and loud. Their personalities were much more like Pansy and Blaise, their godparents, silently plotting tricks. While Fred and George laughed openly at their victims, the Malfoy twins calmly smirk at the object of their pranks, and will not acknowledge that they did anything if they were confronted. Perfect Slytherins, as Draco proudly beamed.

Elise, who inherited their father's hair and their mother's eyes, had Ginny's flair for fashion. She works at Luna's magazine as Fashion Editor, and also a designer at Glamour. She had enrolled at Parson's in New York for a year before coming home to London.

Liam, as he prefers to be called, is a Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons, much to the chagrin of his Uncle Ron. He had been drafted to the Falcons straight out of Hogwarts, and had been living under the limelight ever since.

The twins enjoyed high society the most. Elise loved the parties, the invites-only soirees, and exclusive fashion shows. Liam loved being called one of the most eligible bachelors in England, loved the reserved booths in high-profile bars, and loved the attention of the women who swooned at his feet.

They took advantage of the doors opened especially for them, and life has never been great.

* * *

After that, Ginny was hellbent on having a red-headed child of her own. Finally, two years after the twins arrived, Ariadne Helena was born. Ariadne, named after two of the scarce Weasley women ever to grace the earth, was as red-haired as her mother. She'd inherited her grandfather's blue eyes too, much to the delight of the Weasley family.

Ariadne was a standout amidst her fair-headed siblings. She was the first red-headed Malfoy, and the first Gryffindor at that. Ginny had celebrated with a party at the Burrow right after Ariadne was sorted. Draco had mumbled about the impossibilities of a Malfoy being a Gryffindor. Ginny, however, had decided to cut him some slack and even gave him an after-work treat which included a locked Master's bedroom and some silk ribbons.

Ariadne loved Potions more than Sebastian does and Snape, although she was Gryffindor, had once proclaimed her the best Potions student he had since Draco. Her godfather Ron was ultimately aghast at her friendship with the Potions Master, not understanding how Ariadne can stand the greasy-haired professor. When she finally graduated, she went to Cambridge's Healer Academy, like her Aunt Hermione did.

She's the peace-maker of the family, settling conflicts amongst her siblings and even the rest of the Weasley clan. Practical and always smiling, she was the only one who has a steady relationship. A relationship which her siblings don't think will last.

* * *

Rigel Charles Malfoy, the only red-haired son of Draco and Ginny, came eleven months after Ariadne did. He was rather another product of Ginny's mission to have more red-haired children. Rigel was the male version of Ariadne, and born in Romania, while Ginny was visiting Charlie. Rigel, who was named after a star, was godson to Charlie, and the clown of the Malfoy family.

Sorted into Gryffindor, Rigel looked up to his godfather, and had dreamt of being a dragon-keeper like him. Once he graduated, he spent his summer enrolling in dragon camp, learning the ropes of dragon-keeping there.

Rigel usually felt like he had to make a name for himself. Being the last son, he was often shadowed by his father, a decorated war hero and a Malfoy to boot; and his two brothers, one a shrewd businessman and one a Quidditch star, both who had been named "Wizards to watch out for" by the press. Even the women in the family cast their occassional shadows over him. He'd still have to find his own niche, for he didn't like to be compared to his brothers. Sure he liked Quidditch, just like everybody else in the family. He'd been a Keeper at school, and he was good at it. But pursuing that would just cause inevitable comparison with Liam. He had no interest in business unlike Sebastian; he was impatient like that, so immersing himself to Malfoy Enterprises was not an option. Besides, the Board of Directors at Malfoy Enterprises tended to be funny-looking gentlemen, and he'd likely to start laughing at them rather than strike up polite conversation.

In dragon-camp however, nobody treated him differently. Nobody gave him special treatment, and the dragons sure as hell didn't care who he was, and who is parents are. He loved that about the camp, and he thoroughly enjoyed the normality.

* * *

Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy is the baby of the family. Although named after Malfoy wives, Sofia—as she was better known—was a carbon copy of Ginny. She shared the Weasleys love for Muggles, who would certainly have been frowned upon by her namessakes.

Sofia was like Ginny in every way, impish but compassionate. Her ultimate dream was to travel around the world and write, not just for Wizarding papers, but also for Muggle ones. Already, she had enrolled in the Muggle campus of Oxford, and will take up creative writing there.

Like Rigel, she often felt overshadowed by her sisters. Unlike Rigel, she did not take it to heart. She was always lost in her own world to feel too burdened by socialite Elise and healer-in-training Ariadne. In her mind, she's too busy getting ready to have the best of both Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

* * *

A/N: Yes, that's supposed to be Alessandra Ambrosio. =) Oh, and this chapter's more of an introduction to everyone and a backgrounder as well.


	3. Good Morning, England

Chapter 3 - Good morning, England or The Rita Skeeter Effect

The sun cast its cheery rays over England the next day, and stirred every household from their deep slumber. Over at the Burrow, Molly Weasley was already up and about, making breakfast for her and its occupants. Charlie and Idina, who had slept over with their younger children Jade and Holly, had to get back to Romania that day so they were up early as well. The rest of the Weasley children, the collective term used by Wizarding folks to call both Molly's biological and adoptive children, had all gone to their respective homes the night before.

Grimmauld Place, where Harry and Hermione lived, also found the lady of the house shuffling sleepily to the kitchen, swishing her wand to boil water. It was rather interesting to note that the former pureblooded Blacks' house was now owned by a half-blood and a Muggle. Notable also were the specific changes that the current owners had implemented. Gone was the shrieking portrait of Sirius' mother and in its place was a large portrait of the whole Weasley clan, with their 'adopted' family members taken nine years earlier. The former dark living room with the family tree tapestry was repainted with white and yellow walls. The tapestry had been given to Andromeda Tonks, who had looked at it in disdain before chucking it up her attic. The furniture was cleaned and brought back to their former glories and each room was brightened and spruced up. All in all, Grimmauld Place had turned out to be a cozy home for the Potters.

Hermione was deep in thought when Harry walked in the kitchen. She was sitting on the stool by the island counter, staring at nothing. She jumped though when Harry planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Good morning, love," he greeted her. "What are you thinking so deeply about?"

"Sebastian," came her distracted reply.

"Oh," Harry went over to the stove and turned off the fire. He poured the hot water on their coffee mugs and waved his wand to fill the mugs with coffee and sugar. "I take it you're worried about him."

"Yes," Hermione frowned. "Seb looked bothered by Tanya being there last night, though he told me he wasn't."

"Well," Harry said, placing Hermione's mug in front of her. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Millicent did say she's reporting back to St. Mungo's today."

"Yes, there is that. I'm not sure though if she'll tell me anything."

"Love, Millie's been gone for three years. I'm certain she'll have loads to tell you today. You'll find out a lot about Tanya, believe me."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. It's great to have Millie and Theo back, really. And St. Mungo's could use a Head Healer like Millie. I just hope their return will turn out for the better for both Seb and Tanya. It hurts me to see those two after what they've been through."

* * *

At the Manor, Ginny and Draco were already having breakfast. Draco was reading the Daily Prophet, but was all too aware of his sulky wife beside him.

"Have you seen this yet?" Draco asked, hiding his smile as he snuck a glance on his lovely pouting wife.

"Mmn," came her answer.

"Says here that our son William was seen with a 'still unnamed brunette' and were 'doing tongue tango' at the dancefloor, the night before last," Draco shared.

"Oh?"

"And that they were seen leaving the club together, Disapparating with all joints plastered against the other's."

"That's nice."

"Then they were spotted Apparating at Gretna Green, securing a marriage license and getting married," Draco made up, putting down the newspaper and staring amusedly at his wife.

"Great."

"Gin," Draco called out softly to her.

"Yeah," Ginny answered, still pouting distractedly.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, clutching her heart. "Circe's tits! What was that for?"

Draco stared at his startled wife and laughed at her. "Merlin Gin, what kind of language was that?"

Ginny glared at her husband, and straightened her back. "What were you yelling at me for?" She snapped.

"Well, you were kind of distracted awhile ago," Draco smiled teasingly at her. "I had to get your attention somehow. But really, Ginny? Circe's tits?" And with that he burst out laughing again.

"What's wrong with Circe's tits?" Ginny grumbled, grabbing her coffee and sipping sullenly.

At her question, Draco laughed harder. "Well, I wouldn't know, would I?"

Ginny glared grumpily at her coffee mug. "Stupid ferret," she mumbled.

Draco smirked at her. "What was that dear?"

"Nothing."

"Well," Draco said as he sobered. "What's gotten you lost in thought, anyway?"

"Worry," Ginny unhesitantly told him.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes. Well, for the most part, yes."

"And the other part is worried for...Sofia?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Draco stared quietly at his wife's worried face, wondering who to tackle first: his son Sebastian or his daugther Sofia.

"What if Sofia got into those Muggle fraternities at college?" said Ginny.

'Ah, Sofia it is then,' Draco thought.

Aloud he said, "Fraternities?"

"Yes, those college groups where they pick on first years and beat them up to obey them," Ginny said in a distressed voice. "I heard they do things called hazing for initiation. They strike a paddle against your thighs until you're crippled."

Draco inclined his head at one side. "Hazing?"

"And then they have you streak around the campus naked!" Ginny wailed now. She even banged her fist on the table, causing Draco to jump slightly out of his seat. "How juvenile is that!"

"Honey, I'm sure Sofia won't join those kinds of groups at school. She's too intelligent for that," Draco answered.

"But she's always so curious about Muggle culture! What if she decided to join just for experience?" She asked.

"Ginny, Sofia's a Witch. She's got a wand for emergencies. Plus she'll know better than to join those things. Sofia will be alright."

"Oh Draco, maybe we should just enroll her at a wizarding college."

"Ginny!" Draco exclaimed. "Are you listening to what you're saying? As far as I know you're the Muggle-lover between us. Why are you acting this way?"

Ginny pouted. "I...I'm just a bit worried about her is all."

"Well, Elise had studied at a Muggle college and she came out of it alright. She was even out of Europe and nothing happened to her," Draco pointed out.

"Nothing except be more unbearably sarcastic," Ginny smirked at him. "And anyway, Parson's isn't exactly like Sofia's college."

"Gin..." Draco softly called. "Don't be like this. Sofie will be alright, she'll handle herself well. She'll be adjusting big time overseas and she doesn't need us to be coddling her like this. I thought we won't let our children be forced to do something they don't want to?" He leans over and puts a hand over Ginny's. "Well, Sofia very much wants to go to do this school and we will let her."

Ginny sighed. "You're right," she said, slumping in her seat. "I shouldn't worry too much about her."

Draco smiled at his wife. "That's my girl," he patted her hand. "Now, shall we talk about Sebastian?"

Ginny thought for a while then shook her head. "No, not yet. I need to speak with Tanya first."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "Now Gin, I don't think that's wise. Sebastian would probably not be pleased if you do."

"Do I look like I care about that?" Ginny asked him.

"I don't think Elise got the sarcasm in America," Draco muttered.

"What was that dear?" Ginny smirked.

"Nothing," Draco answered. "Listen, Gin. Maybe you should let the kids deal with this. Tanya just got back from America after three years, I'm sure she's still adjusting."

"Perfect!" Ginny clapped her hands together. "I'll pop over her flat tomorrow and bring her a housewarming gift."

Draco groaned.

* * *

Elise swore she would never let Anthony Zabini over to her flat again. The stupid wanker had proclaimed his decision to stay over for the night without her permission. And if that weren't enough for thick-skinned Anthony, he went straight to her bedroom, shedding his clothes until he only had his boxers on, and plunking in the middle of her bed, refusing to get out.

She had shouted and threatened him, even used a spell to levitate him out of the comfort of her fluffy white bed. Only to find him back again somehow.

Elise blamed it on the alcohol they had consumed last night. Her head was too foggy to argue after he got back on her bed. She managed to dress in a short nightgown first, and without washing her face-which she would later regret-she went to bed.

And now, she'd woken at eight in the morning by a rude arm which was threatening her supply of oxygen. Eight in the morning and half-covered by the dark-haired, olive-skinned Anthony Zabini, who was snoring softly and contentedly beside her, wasn't her desired start of the day.

"Prick," she hissed while trying to get his arm of her chest. Anthony stirred and adjusted his hold around her.

Elise felt like a pillow.

"Anthony!" She said, the sound of her own voice causing her head to throb.

Tugging again at the heavy arm around her, she slowly maneuvered out of the embrace. Anthony stirred again and scratched his chin. Taking advantage of this, she sat up. She harshly pushed his leg away and stood.

"Stupid wanker," she muttered, wondering why she was even friends with him.

Sure their fathers are best friends, and Blaise was uncle to her just like her other Weasley uncles. Anthony was 22 like her, and Liam was closer to him than Elise was. But Anthony and Elise had developed a certain kind of friendship that relied heavily on sarcasm and sexual innuendos that so far hadn't been acted upon. Elise wasn't thick; she can feel the sexual tension between them. But she wanted everything to stay platonic.

Or did she?

Staring down at her sleeping olive-skinned bedmate, she felt the claws of sexual tension clamp around her stomach. He was gorgeous even when asleep. Anthony had his father's coloring and his curly hair. Luna's bright, inquisitive blue eyes had been passed down to him, making him look forever curious and innocent.

'Well, at least until he opens his mouth and smirks,' Elise thought. She shook her head to clear her mind and ventured a smack at his curly head. He barely stirred, and Elise, out of annoyance, tugged the blanket away from his body.

Which was a mistake. She thought she'd wake him when he got cold, but he didn't. He was lying on his stomach, shirt off and dressed only on what seemed to be navy blue boxers. Despite the coldness of the morning, she felt warm and tingly all over just by staring at his body.

'Merlin, he has the nicest back, ever!' She thought, biting her lips. 'No, no! This is the product of a three-month dry spell. As soon as I finish designing for the summer collection I'll get myself a shag. Lance should be available by then.' She smirked at the thought of seducing her ex-boyfriend Lance Finnigan.

Elise looked longingly at the exposed back of Anthony Zabini. 'But he really has a nice back.'

Before she could think of another thing pertaining to Zabini's back, she whirled around and stalked out of the room.

Her house elf, Flo, greeted her when she entered the living room.

"Good morning, Miss," Flo bowed. "Will Miss be taking breakfast now?"

"Yes," Elise answered, hearing her stomach growl. "Kippers would be nice, and some hot butter rolls. Coffee for me, and hot chocolate for my wanker visitor."

"S'good, Miss. Flo will have it ready in a minute," the house elf said.

Elise went inside her bedroom again, carefully not looking at Anthony's sleeping form. She went inside the adjoining bathroom and washed her face, using her favorite 'Penelope's Posh Pick-Me-Upper in Plum' cream to moisturize her skin. Her Aunt Penelope ran an apothecary that specializes in beauty products, and not only were they effective, they also came with a family discount, which she found very helpful.

She finished her morning rituals and put on her robe, hastily getting out of her bedroom. She found breakfast ready at its usual spot at her veranda. Flopping down the wicker chair, she grabbed one of the newspapers on the table.

The Daily Prophet wasn't her cup of tea, but she'd read it anyway, just because she needed to know what's happening around. After scanning the news section, she flipped the pages to read the lifestyle section of the paper.

Of course the highlight that day was the Hogwarts graduation the day before. There was a story about the graduation in general, who topped each house, who broke which records, who placed what in this year's graduates, and so on. There was even a story solely dedicated to Lily Potter, with the headline 'Potter's Princess Graduates.' There were lots of pictures that were taken during the ceremony, and Elise glimpsed a picture of her and Liam rushing to their seats.

"They could have gotten a better picture of me," muttered Elise.

After reading the Daily Prophet, she took the second newspaper from the stack which happened to be the Quibbler.

Reminded of Anthony, she breezed thru the pages. The Quibbler was a fresher read than the Daily Prophet. While the Daily Prophet was more facts and had a conservative format, the Quibbler was more on the writers' opinions and takes on a rather avant-garde approach.

The last paper in the stack was a 12-page tabloid, named Rita's Pages. Started only 3-years ago by the infamous Rita Skeeter, it specialized in gossip about the more-known wizards and witches in London and even outside of it.

In Elise's opinion, the paper was more of a collection of fictional stories, founded on pictures and hearsays. Rita claimed to have lots of 'reliable sources' who tips her on what the upper crust of Wizarding London is up to. Elise, to be truthful, found the paper highly amusing, considering that half of it usually talks about several of her relatives. She anticipates every story that Rita comes up with and always has a good laugh at how off-target the reporter always was.

The cover was, as always, the nosy reporter winking at her. Cover lines type themselves on one side, letters sparkling flamboyantly.

"Ronald and Pansy Weasley divorce?"

"Lily Potter graduates with inside help from Mum"

"Another one bites the Liam Malfoy dust!"

"Sebastian Malfoy and Tanya Nott: Wedding bells again."

An unlady-like snort escaped from Elise and she bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" A voice behind her said, and Elise turned away from her paper to look at where the voice came from.

"Oh, you're awake," Elise said.

"Yes, I am," Anthony answered, plopping down the chair in front of her and reaching out for a roll.

"Why, yes Zabini, you're much welcome to have breakfast with me," Elise said dryly.

"Thank you," Anthony shot back, speaking with a full mouth.

"Ugh, didn't Aunt Luna ever taught you manners?"

Anthony stared at her blankly, as if asking why she would think he wasn't thought manners, and Elise wisely dropped the subject.

"So," Anthony said once he swallowed. "What were you laughing at?"

Elise remembered her paper and she raised it up for Anthony to see. "This."

"Oh," Anthony said dryly. "You still read that?"

"I never stopped reading it," she answered. "It's fun to read how wild Skeeter's imagination ran."

Anthony studied the caption on the cover, and then suddenly smirked. "Ronald and Pansy Weasley divorce? Man, I see what you mean."

"The cover lines are just appetizers, compared to the story itself. Listen to this: 'Ronald and Pansy Weasley nee Parkinson has been rumored to have filed for divorce two days ago, according to a reliable source at the Department of Marriage and Family Welfare. The couple were reportedly having a screamfest inside a high-class restaurant that they frequent. The red-faced couple were arguing loudly about how Mrs. Pansy Weasley was spending too much time with her stylist Alejis von Mikhael. It was reported a while back in this paper that Mrs. Weasley and Alejis had been spotted in Muggle London coming out of a five-star hotel.' Blah, blah, blah...Alejis! He's as gay as they come!"

"Really, I don't think you should be reading that kind of garbage," Anthony shook his head.

Elise rolled her eyes at her guest. "Well, whatever. I happen to like it and that's that."

Anthony just shook his head again.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, with the occasional giggle from Elise and snorts from Anthony when she does. At last, she put down the paper and sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" Anthony asked. He had taken the Quibbler and was reading it.

"Can I be very honest here?" Elise asked, looking thoughtful.

Anthony snorts. "As if you' re not at other times."

"Am I that boring?"

At the unexpected question, Anthony's head came flying up to meet her eyes. "What?"

"Am I a boring person?" Elise rephrased.

"You? Boring?" Anthony asked, totally finding the question very funny. "No!"

And it's true. Anthony has always found Elise full of fun. She's always been the one who'll spring surprise parties on even the most mundane of situations. She was sarcastic, unpredictable, and heaven forbid, totally not boring.

He remembered the time when both of them lived in New York. He had been studying photography in NYU while Elise attended Parsons School of Fashion for a special one-year course. She had just finished preparing for a practical examination and had shown up on his flat's doorstep, declaring him her drinking companion for the night. They ended up taking a boat to Long Island and skinny-dipping along the beach. Another time she called him up and offered plane tickets to Miami. When he asked why, she said "I wanted to sunbathe."

These kinds of situations, plus the fact that Elise was half-Ginny Weasley, half-Draco Malfoy, most definitely spells out 'NOT BORING.'

"You're not boring, Elise," Anthony said again. "I don't know why you think that way."

Elise frowned thoughtfully after sipping on her coffee. "Rita seems to think so," she said, rather poutily.

Anthony stared at her lips, pink and moist probably due to her drinking coffee. Her hair was mussed, and the sun was giving it an ethereal shine, making her look like an angel, a goddess. He shook his head to clear out his thoughts. Elise was Elise, and it will do him no good to grab her and kiss her senseless right now.

He averted his glance and stared out of the balcony before his baser instinct got the better of him. Suddenly, he saw something glinting in front of him. Elise's flat was situated in a more modern area in Wizarding London, and stood amidst other condominiums. Squinting a bit at the glint he saw, he made out a man taking pictures from a balcony one floor below them. And this man was taking pictures of them. It wasn't out of the ordinary that papparazzi were lurking about them, but he had to give it to this one; he was up for work early.

"Rita hadn't even wrote anything about me specifically other than that gossip that I was dating a Muggle actor, and that was two years ago!" Elise was saying. "Even the Daily Prophet's lifestyle section hadn't graced me with an interesting headline."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Anthony asked, his eyebrows fuddled to understand. "You don't really need the attention since you're not exactly without it, Elise."

"Yes, yes," she says, waving her hand dismissively. "But really, for once I'd like to think that they can write something about me other than my clothing line, the parties I attend to, and my family."

Anthony digested this bit of information. He was slowly getting what really had Elise's knickers in a twist. He counted the days since he last knew she had someone and had come up with three months. That was enough for her to be cranky.

"You know, I think the real reason you're being like that over lacking tabloid space is that you haven't been with someone for three months now," Anthony said after a while. "You're dry."

Elise snorted. "Dry as a desert. I've been busy with the line I'm doing that I don't even have time to have a haircut, much less a relationship!"

"I think there's more though."

Elise frowned at him. "Well, that and the fact that Yolande Robbins' line got good reviews last week, and she's just announced her engagement right after."

Anthony nodded, having pieced everything together.

Yolande was Elise's arch-rival, from their days at Hogwarts up to now. Yolande was a Ravenclaw, and was her serious competition. They competed for first place in their year, competed as Head Girl, and now, both were working in the fashion scene, were both were designers. To Anthony, it seemed like a petty thing to exert effort for, but Elise was determined not to be bested upon by the other girl.

"So, this is because Yolande has a successful line, is getting engaged, and having better headlines than you do? Don't you think that's kind of petty, really?" Anthony voiced his opinion.

"Of course it's petty, Zabini! I know it is. But still, everytime she reminds me that her life is perfect compared to mine, what with her soddy line and her fiance, I get so worked up I forget how totally petty it all is!"

Elise pouted like a little girl, glaring at the paper before her, while Anthony plotted. It was perfect timing really, what with the circumstances around them right now were. There was no reason not to do what he had in mind, and so he did.

"Elise," he called.

"What!" She snapped.

Anthony stood and walked over her seat. He leaned down, whispering, "Don't look, but there's a photographer below us, taking pictures."

"Oh?" Was all she could say, slightly shivering at Anthony's warm breath on her neck.

"Yes, and I bet he's taken some interesting photos of us right now."

"Oh."

"If you were to see us in this position, having breakfast with messy hair and just bathrobes on, what would you think we were doing?"

"Erm..."

"And if I were to do this to you right now, what do you think we really are?" Anthony finished. Then he took her head between two hands and leaned down to her and kissed her lips.


End file.
